


The Jersey's Devil

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: "Detective." Lucifer greeted. His smile was forced and you didn't need to be a world class detective to see it. "You're far from home."Danny scoffed, "Could say the same about you...""Snarky," Lucifer commented and felt slightly more at ease being in the blond's presence. "What brings you by?""Does...does the offer still stand?""And what of that delicious commander of yours?" Not that Lucifer was opposed to bedding Danny but he had seen Danny around Steve and that was true love if he's ever seen it.Danny shrugged. "Life is complicated...and gets in the way. And you know the old saying...the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. So...?""So indeed. I suppose it works out. You'll get a powerful dark-haired man and I get a blond detective. I suppose there have been worse compromises."





	The Jersey's Devil

Lucifer was playing his piano idly in Lux, mind miles away as the door opened. Looking up, he was more than a bit surprised to see Danny.

"Detective." Lucifer greeted. His smile was forced and you didn't need to be a world class detective to see it. "You're far from home."

Danny scoffed as he descended the stairs and walked over to the bar, "Could say the same about you..."

"Snarky," Lucifer commented and felt slightly more at ease being in the blond's presence. He stands from his seat at the grand piano and joins Danny at the bar. Reaching over for a bottle and two glasses he fills one for each of them. Passing Danny's glass over to him he asks, "What brings you by?"

"Does...does the offer still stand?"

"And what of that delicious commander of yours?" Not that Lucifer was opposed to bedding Danny but he had seen Danny around Steve and that was true love if he's ever seen it. Though the idea was very tempting at the moment. As his own blond detective gets closer and closer with Pierce, the less time she has for him. He was a needy creature and normally would pry himself into her life. But this was different. This was about Chloe's future and happiness and, damn it all, Lucifer wanted her to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. 

Danny shrugged. "Life is complicated...and gets in the way. And you know the old saying...the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. So...?"

"So indeed. I suppose it works out. You'll get a powerful dark-haired man and I get a blond detective. I suppose there have been worse compromises."

They clink their glasses before downing them. They have a few more drinks before Lucifer pulls Danny in for a kiss. It's needy and passionate. There's heat from both of them and yet...there's something missing. 

It's not the ones they love. 

* * *

 

"Breakfast in bed?" Danny asked as Lucifer set the tray over Danny's lap. It was strawberry french toast, fruit, and yogurt on the side, whiskey, and some orange juice, along with a single red rose in a thin vase. 

Lucifer shrugged as he plucked a berry and ate it. "I've always been an attentive lover. Plus I figured maybe some breakfast will help."

"With?" Danny asked as he cut up a piece of french toast. 

"Well, I'm curious as to what your darling Steven did to drive you into my arms. There have only been a handful-no. There have been only _two_ people I have seriously hit on who had turned me down. Both of them insanely hot and morally conscious blond detectives. What is that about anyway? Is it the hair? Is it the job?" 

"Maybe it's the soul," Danny suggested. 

Lucifer 'hmmed' in response and then ate another berry. "So? What happened?" 

Danny sighed. "His SEAL mentor died. In his arms, after being targeted. Steve's the last survivor of this op. It got messy. Apparently, some of the final advice he gave to Steve was to not waste any time or regret things as he did. Steve thinks it's about his thing with Catherine. I mean...once upon a time Steve even had a ring for Catherine so it had been there, in his mind, ya know?" 

"But then you two saved the island over and over and became each other's world. The tension was massive the last time I stopped by. He didn't particularly like me when I got too close to you." Lucifer reminded him.

Danny chuckled, "I think Steve was more insulted by the way you spoke to Grace."

Lucifer made a face. "Your offspring is better than most, I admit but they're still... _children_. I'm not good with children. But go on. Steven thought his mentor meant to find out if he could live that nine to five, picket fence, 2.5 kids life with this Catherine persona?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. For a while Steve just wanted revenge and he got it...and he chose Catherine as his partner. Joe was important to her too, so I get that. I get why but...it didn't stop there. I kept feeling benched." 

"Horrible feeling." Lucifer sympathized deeply. 

"To the point where we're not working together as much...not like how we used to. I just...I don't know." 

"Have you thought about transferring? You'd be very welcomed here. A much better upgrade to the Daniel we have now." 

Danny laughed but shook his head. "I can't leave. For many reasons. Charlie is the biggest one. Over the years Hawaii has become my home. And...I can't leave Steve. Even if he doesn't choose me, I can't be like everyone else who has let him down and betrayed him or left him...maybe we can't be more than best friends but he _is_ still very much my best friend." 

"Well, I have my club here, but...maybe I can open up a Lux in Hawaii. Spend time here and there...maybe I can come to visit and make you less lonely for as long as you need."

"You don't have to do that?" 

"Why not? Hawaii is amazing and very sinful. Great for tourism, I think Lux would have great success there. And hey...what a better vacation from a vacation than with you on an island. Oh! We could have sex on the beach! Both the drink and the activity! It's going to be amazing!" 

 

 

 

 


End file.
